Guilty Perils
by booxbear
Summary: Season 3. Ryan, still stressed from Marissa and Johnny's death is unknowingly caught in the middle of a plan Summer's come up with to gain revenge on a shady figure. Oh, one more thing, he's also drunk and depressed.
1. The Drunk and the Driven

**My first fanfic :) I didn't get to spend much time on it unfortunately, I can't say much happens in this chapter but I need a beginning right? Hope it isn't too bad. Review would be nice :D**

Ryan slumped against the chilly wall of the pool house. They appeared more as cage bars trapping him, enclosing him in the depths of the dark room. Even drunk, he couldn't shake off the feeling that he was under the watch of something. Staring deeply at the glimmering water outside in the pool, he drooped in defeat. The unsteady ripples reminded him of himself... himself and his relationship with Marissa. All that surrounded him was sorrow and frustration at the same time. Why couldn't she understand that it was never intended by him? Why couldn't she stop blaming Ryan for Johnny's death? Slamming his fist onto the floor, Ryan weakly lifted his chin to swallow down the last of his beer bottle. Soon he realized it was done. Consequently, he threw it down with the others littered across the carpet. With that, he turned his snow white iPod on, now looking so pale, and he cranked up the volume. He let out a despaired laugh when he remembered a time Marissa had warned him about getting deaf prematurely. _Well shoot me then. _He slowly raised his head and was dazed at what he saw. It was like a shadow or something just through the window. The shape moved back quickly and disappeared before Ryan's influenced brain could analyze it. The smooth taste of the alcohol seemed to push his eyelids shut.

"Ryan… Ryan!" a voice rang in the air and Ryan heard a rapid beating almost painful to hear.

Drunk and depressed, Ryan forced himself off the floor and managed to take a glimpse through his heavy eyes. He felt dazed as he recognized the feminine figure of a body as Summer's. Groaning as he realized the sound was of his own heart swiftly flowing blood to his ears, he managed to become alert of his surroundings.

"What... what is it?" Ryan looked up at the worried girl, she looked so... angelic.

"Where's Coop?" she rattled impatiently.

"How should I know?... not like she'd mention anything to me other than---" he pronounced each word slowly taking a breath between each, as if he couldn't make sense of them otherwise. Running out of breath, he stopped. "I just don't know. I DON'T KNOW!" Ryan burst, followed by a laugh. "I don't know."

All he received in return was a quizzical look. Then her eyes fell to the bottles, hidden among the dark.

"You've been drinking!--"

"Justt a littttle bit." Slurring, Ryan smiled.

"Yeah that's not a good thing Ryan. Of course you probably can't even understand me right now. Ughh. Some help you'll be." Summer glared. At Ryan's slightly exaggerated hurt look though, she gave him a half smile. "Look I know you're going through stuff. Whatever. You--"

"Tell me about it. Have time to talk?" Patting the space beside him, Ryan couldn't seem to keep his glance away from her luscious lips. Oh, and those arms seemed so much more... arm-ier than they usually did.

"Funny. I don't do feelings remember?" Summer crossed her arms and looked down at him. "Besides, I have to find Coop. She's like kind of depressed now and I have to tell her something."

"Oh thought you didn't do feelings." He chuckled, drunk as hell. At her silence though, he winked. "Well tell me then. You can tell me you know."

"Uh... thaaat's okay..." Summer rolled her eyes, and then turned to walk out of the pool house. Then she paused and snapped back around. "Look, you really shouldn't be wasting yourself on a school night."

"Oh...kay..." Ryan's head seemed to hang loosely on his neck, as if it could just swing off any moment. "Well can I come with then?" his eyes drifted towards the smooth profile of her legs.

"Well that is if you can walk. You'll have to keep up with me!" Summer raised her eyebrows and gave him a wink which affected Ryan more than she intended. Feeling turned on, Ryan attempted to lift his heavy body off the hard floor, just to tumble back down.

"A hand?" he laid out his arm, waiting for Summer to take it.

She just shook her head and grabbed the outstretched limb. Tingles leaped up her arm when they made contact. An awkward silence soon followed as Summer's eyes wandered away uncomfortably. All the while Ryan was trying to hide a sly grin emerging on his face. Steadying himself up, he hung his arm around her shoulder and together they staggered out the door, into the cool evening.

"Now if you would just stop swaying I might be able to walk properly." Ryan shook his finger at the suffering girl. All she could do was laugh.

"So, where would Marissa be…" Summer asked.

"Beach?" Ryan tripped, causing their heads to collide.

Summer winced. Shecouldn't help but feel insecure as she noticed Ryan's long unbroken gaze. "Beach it is." She forced a laugh. As much as she wanted to ditch the guy right then and there, on the lawn of grass damp with dew, she had to go through with her plan. Besides, she felt she needed to do something nice for a change… well kind of. More than anything, she was fueled by her anger. _Yeah, just you watch Natalie. I can go through with something if I put my mind to it, especially if I want to. You will be so sorry and I won't care. Ha, let's see who laughs after._

When they found themselves tumbling on the silky sands of the beach, Summer wore a crafty grin, soothing her voice into honey. "Come on, I think she's this way."


	2. Split Personality

**Sorry this ones a bit shorter. I know Summer's personality sounds really unrealistic right now. But it'll all work out-- I hope :P I'll really try to improve it going on. Review would be awesome :) I'd really like to get better.**

Soaking up the cool sand under his roughed feet while seeing a blended version of California, Ryan couldn't have been more relaxed. With the alcohol distorting his brain, the blur hid away all his life's imperfections, the little kinks in the seemingly flawless city. The sand would move every time his foot pushed it, adjusting to the thrusting force. It seemed he was in control for the first time since what seemed like forever and it gave him a sort of satisfaction to know he had some power over anything. It was something different from what he was used to.

"Come on Ryan." Ryan's arm rippled as Summer took his hand in hers, generating a warm presence. She led him down the beach showing off the gentle breeze pulling at her hair.

Clearing his mind, Ryan looked out the horizon. "Doesn't look like she's here." His eyes saddened. As frustrated as he was, he couldn't help but to want to see Marissa, just to know if she could maybe see him, rethink everything and change her mind. As crazy as it sounded, he always held the hope in the back of his mind. "Let's check somewhere else."

Summer grabbed his shoulder. "No! I mean—maybe she's by the lifeguard stand or something." She smiled sweetly. "Come on." She began to lead him within the depths of the evening's dark blanket.

Confused, Ryan followed. When finding the spot empty, he began to feel uneasy. Turning to leave, he was stopped by Summer's newly manicured nails.

"Look, Ryan. I totally know how you feel about how Coop feels." She laughed at the repetition in her sentence but shook it off, replacing it with a seducing concerning look. "And I don't think it's really fair of how she rubs it in either." Brushing his hair off his forehead, she shifted closer to the dazed guy.

"Yeah well, it's not exa—"

"No. You know, I think you're really sweet. Whenever you talk to her it's like… it's like she's the only girl you ever knew." Feeling panicked at his attempt to step away, Summer grabbed the back of his head and pulled it toward her, plunging him into a deep smothering kiss.

Stunned, Ryan pulled back as soon as his reaction time would allow it. But he wasn't the only one. Summer held her forehead in pain.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Her face distorted into a frown, she paced frantically. "No. Please, no. Coop? Natalie. I---Stupid! " She took off at a hunched sprint and quickly disappeared quickly into horizon.


End file.
